


Fans Page

by xy700145



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>約翰在FB上發現了夏洛克的粉絲專頁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fans Page

Watson帶著探險的心情，點入了剛發現位於Facebook上的【Sherlock Holmes Fan Club】粉絲頁。  
真不可思議，居然有人替Sherlock建立粉絲頁，Watson如是想。但不如他所期待的刺激，裡面大多是一些口水聊天訊息，他隨手在一條『不知道Holmes先生的尼古丁戒菸貼是否還有存貨』的動態消息下按了讚。  
樓下傳來巨響，Watson覺得他的地板都隨之震動，他隨手闔上筆電蓋下去看看Holmes又做了什麼。

「Sherlock，你做了什麼？」Watson在廚房發現了毫髮無傷的Holmes與三根爆炸的試管遺留下的一地碎片。  
「噢，John，我無聊。」Holmes把自己扔進沙發裡。  
「我以為你手上有案子。」Watson拿起丟在桌上的信件。  
「那些都很無聊。」Holmes站起來回踱步。  
「小孩失蹤、被電話騷擾、抓姦……這些都不接？」Watson撇了下嘴。  
「小孩幾天後就會回家，被電話騷擾只需要報案，抓姦不在我的業務範圍內。」Holmes說，「無聊啊！」  
「你怎麼……知道小孩會回家？」Watson抓著信多看了幾眼。  
「當然是從信上知道。」Holmes用少見多怪的表情看他，「十七歲、身材高壯，帶走衣服、背包和錢包，典型的翹家叛逆少年。」  
Watson一封封繼續翻，最後一封讓他頓了下「MSN連續掉線？這……」  
「噢，那件挺有趣，不過太簡單，沒有意思。」Holmes稍微興奮了一下，再次把自己扔進沙發。  
「或許你可以看電視。」Watson做著徒勞無功的努力。  
Holmes撇過頭看了他一眼，繼續望天。  
「好吧，別忘記我們還有帳單要繳。」Watson在確認過客廳沒有遭受到任何會增加房租的破壞後，起身回房。

Watson的Facebook帳號收到一個加入好友的邀請，他略微歪下頭沉思，他不認識叫做『M』的人。遑論使用facebook是來自心理醫生的另個建議，他尚未告訴任何親友。  
有什麼關係呢，Watson想。他聳了下肩，通過M的申請。  
很快地，右下角跳出了聊天小窗口：

M：哈囉，華生醫生。  
John Watson：你怎麼知道我是醫生？  
M：我讀了你的部落格。  
John Watson：噢……你覺得我的部落格如何？  
M：對我們這些福爾摩斯迷來說很好的管道。

Watson看見這句，差點被剛入口的水噎到，沒想到他的室友某種程度上來說是個名人。他忽然想到他之前看見的粉絲頁，接著打字：

John Watson：你也加入了Sherlock Holmes Fan Club？  
M：我是創建人。  
John Watson：哈哈，所以這個粉絲頁是認真的？我是指，不是什麼隨手創建就忘記的東西。  
Ｍ：我再認真不過了。

這時，他的手機響了起來。他拿出查看，發現有一封來自樓下的Holmes的簡訊，『冰箱沒有牛奶了。』。  
他就不能喝水嗎？Watson嘆息，拎著用到一半的筆電下樓。

「Sherlock，出門買瓶牛奶一點也不難。」Watson無奈地說。  
「是不難。」躺在沙發上的Holmes完全沒有要動的打算，偏頭看著Watson。  
「算了，我去買。」Watson順手把筆電丟在客廳桌上，拿了錢包出門。  
用餘角目光確定Watson關上門後，Holmes倏地坐起，打開處於待機狀態的筆電，一眼就看見那個還沒關閉的聊天小窗口。順道一提，倒不是Holmes神通廣大到知道Watson在與人網聊，他只是突然想到他今日還沒有開過自己的網站，而有台筆電正在他面前。  
Holmes看著聊天小窗口半响，他彎起嘴角：

John Watson：還在嗎？  
M：在。  
John Watson：我認識你嗎？現實中。  
M：這個問題很難說，現在應該還算不認識。  
John Watson：的確。  
M：你不是華生醫生，對吧。  
M：Holmes，你是Sherlock Holmes。  
John Watson：為什麼你會想建有關我的粉絲頁？  
Ｍ：我是你的粉絲，深深著迷的粉絲。  
John Watson：你不用回答，我不是真的要知道。離John遠點，Moriarty。  
M：我盡量，但是你要知道，他離你這麼近。

Holmes還想說點什麼，門口已傳來開門聲，Watson帶著牛奶回來了，他只好按下關閉聊天窗口，以及刪除Ｍ的好友。

「嘿，我說過多少次了，那是我的電腦。」Watson抱怨。  
「對啊，我的在房間嘛。」Holmes的手指還未離開，Watson就拽回筆電，把牛奶塞進他懷中。  
「你的牛奶。」Watson將筆電放到離Holmes較遠的另外一邊。  
Holmes把懷裡的牛奶放到桌上。Watson看見，不禁說：「我以為你口很渴。」  
「什麼？噢，不，我只是看到冰箱沒有牛奶而已。」Holmes笑。  
「你……」敲門聲打斷了Watson的話。  
「Sherlock，我們需要你的協助。」雷斯垂得警官未等人開門便闖了進來。  
「太好了。」Holmes雀躍地穿上風衣手套，詢問起案件細節。  
Watson聳了聳肩，也跟著過去。

－END－


End file.
